Albus Potter and The Cursed Book
by LunaScamander17
Summary: Albus akan memulai tahun ajaran barunya di Hogwarts. tapi akan ada guru baru disana. akankah Albus mempunyai petualangan yang sama dengan ayahnya yang sering dikatakan orang-orang?. Voldemort mungkin saja kembali! ADOPTED by Jennie.F-101
1. The Potter Family and the Letter

**Disclaimer: aku tidak punya apa-apa. Semuanya milik J.K Rowling.**

**Albus Potter and The Cursed Book**

Pagi itu, dirumah keluarga Potter kegiatan berjalan seperti biasanya. Mrs Potter sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya, dibantu seorang peri rumah yang kelihatan renta tapi wajahnya cerah.

Mr Potter menunggu mereka, membaca koran dan duduk dimeja dapur. Dan anak-anak mereka masih tertidur lelap dikamar masing-masing, sampai…

DUARRR! Bunyi itu memekakan telinga, memecahkan kesunyian pagi. Asal bunyi itu berasal dari kamar ke-dua diatas.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Al!" seru James berlarian keluar ruangan.

Albus terkejut dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Hari itu memang hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-11.

"Pagi Al! maaf James mengagetkanmu dengan hadiah ulang tahunmu" kata ayahnya, sambil memperlihatkan sebungkus petasan-bom(benda ciptaan Toko Sihir Sakti Weasley terbaru) yang isinya sudah di keluarkan.

"_Dad_ aku tidak bisa tidur" kata Lily yang menyender pada kusen pintu kamar Al yang terbuka, mengosok matanya.

"ayo kita kedapur, siapa tahu Al sudah dapat surat dari Hogwarts" ayah mereka menuntun mereka kebawah, seekor burung hantu berbulu kelabu-gelap membawa sebuah surat dikakinya. Burung itu hinggap di sebelah Pitch, burung hantu kelarga Potter.

Mr Potter mengambil surat itu dan langsung tersenyum, dia menyerahkannya pada Albus. Albus membaca amplopnya dan langsung ikut tersenyum.

"Aku akan ke Hogwarts!" serunya sambil meloncat-loncat, sekarang dia sudah tidak peduli dengan hadiahnya yang lain.

"Al, aku yakin topi seleksi akan memasukanmu ke Slytherin!" kata James juga ikut meloncat dari kursinya, melupakan makanannya dan lebih memilih menggangu adiknya.

"James kembali kemakananmu!" kata Mrs Potter yang sedang menaruh telur pada piring Al.

"Tapi _Mom_!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, KEMBALI!" James terdiam dan duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"Al ayo bacakan!" seru Lily yang sekarang duduk di pangkuan ayahnya.

"iya ayo bacakan, aku yakin kau di Slytherin!" kata James sambil mengunyah makananya.

"James!" Mrs Potter berseru lagi. James langsung terdiam.

Al pun membacanya:

_SEKOLAH SIHIR HOGWARTS_

_Kepala Sekolah: Minervra McGonagall_

_(Order of Merlin Kelas Pertama)_

_Mr Potter yang baik,_

_Dengan gembira kami mengabarkan bahwa kami_

_Menyediakan tempat untuk Anda di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts._

_Terlampir daftar semua buku dan peralatan yang dibutuhkan._

_Tahun ajaran baru mulai 1 Sepetember. Kami menunggu _

_burung hantu Anda paling lambat 31 Juli._

_Hormat saya,_

_Filius Flitwick,_

_Wakil Kepala Sekolah_

Al membuka lembar ke-dua dan terlampir peralatan sekolahnya.

Lily sedang bersikeras untuk membantu Kreacher(peri rumah keluarga Potter) mencuci piring, tapi sering di tolak.

"Sepertinya kita harus ke Diagon Alley besok" kata Mr Potter dibalik korannya.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?" Tanya James, wajahnya kecewa. James memang paling suka mengunjungi Toko Sihir Sakti Weasley, di Diagon Alley.

Tapi kedua orangtuanya hanya mengizinkannya("mungkin itu saran _mom"_ kata James) mengunjunginya beberapa bulan sekali.

Al senang sekali dia bisa benar-benar membeli peralatan sekolahnya sendiri, bukan menemani James seperti tahun lalu.

**A/N: haha :D akhirnya bisa selesai walau cumen beberapa Words doang. Ini cerita Albus di Hogwarts. Dan rencananya aku mau Voldemort ada lagi semacam dia akan kembali muncul dan menciptakan horcrux baru. **


	2. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: aku tidak punya apa-apa ini punya J.K Rowling.**

Chapter 2: The Diagon Alley

Pagi ini, keluarga Potter sedang berkumpul di ruang Perapian.

"Baiklah, Al kau duluan" kata Mrs Potter, mengambil pot tempat floo dan menyerahkannya pada Albus.

Al mengambil segengam bubuk floo dan mulai masuk kedalam perapian.

"Diagon Alley!" Al mengucapkannya dengan lantang dan kencang.

Seketika itu pandangan lenyap dan dia muncul di perapian Flourish and Blotts. Toko buku itu sangat ramai di penuhi anak-anak Hogwarts lain yang ingin membeli bukunya.

"Wow!" seru seseorang dari belakang dan Al mengenal suara ini.

"Hugo!" kata Al kaget "jangan bersembunyi di belakangku!"

"maaf Al aku juga tidak tahu kau disana" kata Hugo yang memegang buku berjudul, 'Sejarah Para Penyihir Hitam Yang Telah di Taklukkan' "Rahasia Lord Voldemort ada disini!"

"Wow!" Al ikut terpukau.

"Hai Al!" seorang lagi muncul: Rose.

"Hai" jawab Al.

"kau mau kita bertemu di Toko Shir Sakti Weasley? Oh dan lihat aku sudah dapat togkatku!" Rose menujukan togkatnya yang baru "kayu ceri dan nadi jantung naga" katanya menjelaskan.

"Wow, aku harap aku juga akan membeli satu. James punya, Dedalu perkasa dan sehelai bulu burung Phoenix" kata Al bersemangat.

"Bye Al sampai ketemu di sihir sakti Weasley!"

James tiba tidak lama kemudian.

"Mom tidak bisa ikut, Lily tiba-tiba sakit jadi yang datang hanya dad." Kata James dan setelah itu ayah mereka datang.

"Hi Harry!" panggil seseorang dari atas toko.

"Hai Ron!" jawab Mr Potter "Al setelah ini kita akan membeli jubahmu lalu tongkatmu, peralatanmu yang lain, dan hewan peliharan mu"

Al senang sekali mendapat burung hantu. Dia ingin mendapat burung hantu setelah James mendapat, Harold(burung hantu James) tahun lalu.

-beberapa jam kemudian-

"tinggal togkat mu Al" kata Mr Potter, membuka perkamen untuk peralatan Albus.

Mereka sampai di Toko Tongkat sihir Olivander. James sudah pergi ke Toko Sihir Sakti Weasley("mumpung tidak ada mom!") bersama sahabatnya, Brandon Jordan untuk bertemu sepupunya, Fred Weasley yang sedang membantu ayahnya di toko.

Mereka masuk dan di sambut seorang yang kelihatan berantakan.

"Mr Potterselamat datang kembali" begitu katanya

"selamat siang Mr Olivander." Jawab Mr Potter ,duduk di kursi tua yang hanya satu-satunya kursi di sana.

"Kayu Holy dan bulu Burung Phoenix? Kalau tidak salah, bulu itu milik burung Phoenix Albus Dumbledore

"_Well, _Potter kecil lagi, akan ke Hogwarts tahun ini Mr Potter?" Tanya Mr Olivander.

"ya, sir" jawab Albus.

"oke mana tangan untuk memengang tongkat-mu?"

"yang kanan" Al menunjukan tangan kanan-nya.

"oke coba yang ini"

Al mengoyangkan togkat itu, tapi gagal. Yang kedua malah lebih parah lagi.

Setengah jam kemudian, sudah ada setengah dari togkat di toko Mr Olivander yang Al coba tapi dia selalu gagal.

"Harry Potter baru rupanya, Kau sangat mirip ayahmu dia juga begini saat memilih togkat pertamanya" kata Mr Olivander, mencari tongkat lainnya di lemari.

Mr Potter yang mendengar itu langsung tertunduk malu.

"Baik aku yakin kali ini Cocok!" seru Mr Olivander, membuka satu box tongkat baru.

"Kayu Holy dan Bulu burung Phoenix" Mr olivander berkedip pada Ayah Al yang terkejut.

"Tapi bukankah hanya ada dua kopi tongkat seperti itu?!" Tanya Mr Potter.

"yah, Fawkes datang kepadaku beberapa bulan yang lalu dan seperti menyuruhku membuat tongkat baru dari bulu-nya" jawab Olivander.

**A/N: Thanks untuk membaca dan me-review ceritaku ini!. Chapter selanjutnya: ****Toko Sihir Sakti Weasley****. Kita bisa melihat benda-benda baru ciptaan George dan Ron Weasley. Oh, ya lagi Run Of Idea nih bisa kasih ide? Tolong berikan ide-mu di Review yah! Thanks juga buat Dandeliona96 dan zean's malfoy yang udah nge-review cerita ini! :D**

**Dandliona96: wah kalau begitu nanti ceritanya nggak seru dong, kalo ceritanya nggak ada _Voldy the Bald_-nya he he he. maksudnya Voldemortnya kalau nggak kembali nantinya tokoh jahatnya siapa?. aku akan bikin setting ramalan Trelawney yang baru agar cocok. haha aku udah kasi tahu ya? nggak kok nggak semuanya itu masih kejutan. ;P haha ;D**


	3. The Weasley Wizard Wheezy

**Disclaimer: Punya J.K Rowling, semua ini punya dia!**

**Chapter 3: The Weasley Wizard Wheezy**

Al bingung kenapa ayahnya begitu terkejut dengan tongkat barunya. Padahal dia senang sekali mendapatkannya.

Al dan Mr Potter, mengunjungi toko satwa gaib:_Magical Menagerie_. Al tertarik dengan sekor burung hantu salju jantan, yang dikatakan ayahnya mirip dengan burung hantunya yang lama, Hedwig.

Al menamakan burung itu Hermius. Mereka akhirnya mengujungi Toko Sihir Sakti Weasley.

"_Dad _aku boleh beli ini!" seru James ketika tahu ayahnya datang, menujukan barang-barang yang ingin ia beli.

"James kau hanya diizinkan membeli satu. Aku tidak mau rumah sudah hancur karna itu!" kata Mr Potter.

"Ayolah Harry berbaik hatilah dengan Anakmu. Sebentar lagi kau akan mirip Ginny" kata George Weasley yang sedang menghampiri mereka.

"aku akan belikan Lily, ini dengan uang saku ku" kata James memelas, mempelihatkan Pygmy-Puff berwarna pink "tapi belikan aku itu" James meunjuk barang yang akan dia beli(jika ini berhasil).

"aku hanya mengizinkanmu membeli 3 macam" James langsung pergi memilih barang yang benar-benar ingin dia beli. "tidak ada yang bersifat meledak!" ayahnya menambahkan, James meanaruh petasan-bom di tempatnya.

Fred menujukan benda lain pada Brandon, Al menyusul mereka.

"ini adalah kartu-ilusi kau bisa membayagkan wajah siapa-pun di sini bahkan kartu coklat-kodok, yang ini adalah benda lain dari kartu ilusi tapi lebih bertuju pada cermin-ilusi kau tidak perlu membisikan nama dari pemilik cermin yang lain tinggal membayangkannya wajahnya saja, dengan begitu kau juga dapat berkomunikasi lewat cermin itu" jelas Fred.

Albus meminta ayahnya untuk di belikan satu.

"_Dad _kenapa Al boleh aku tidak?!" James kurang setuju dengan pilihan ayahnya.

"aku hanya punya pengecualian padamu James!" jawab Mr Potter.

Mereka akhirnya pulang. Keadaan Lily akhirnya membaik.

"Pagi Mr Potter!" sapa Kreacher.

"James kau membelinya lagi!" Teriak Mrs Potter dari kamar Lily "Harry! Kau mengizinkannya membelinya!"

"membeli apa?!" Mr Potter berlarian keluar rumah, sepertinya dia sudah ber-Apperate.

"HARRY KEMBALI!" sekali lagi Mrs Potter berteriak di pintu "KAU JUGA JAMES!".

"ah.._Mom_?" James memelas lagi.

"Jangan Harap kau kuberikan uang bulanan lagi"

"Tidak Jangan _Mom!"_

Al, Lily hanya tertawa melihat keluarga mereka. Ini semua karena James.

**A/N: Words-nya dikit yah? . Chapter selanjutnya akan kubuat lebih banyak.**

**Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Express.**

**Cermin ilusi adalah cermin dua-arah yang lebih canggih.**


	4. Meeting at Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: semua punya JK Rowling ok ;D. **

**Paduan: begini ceritanya ku mulai saja langsung dari kereta ok ;D.**

Chapter 4: the Hogwarts Express.

Al masuk bersama Rose ke sebuah kompertamen kosong.

"Jadi apa tongkat yang kau dapat Al?" Tanya Rose.

"Kayu Holly dan bulu burung Phoenix" Jawab Al.

"kau tahu…." Rose mulai menceritakan tentang Liburannya kepada Al.

Di tengah pembicaran singkat itu, seorang anak laki-laki masuk.

"maaf yang lain sudah penuh" kata anak itu "boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"tentu" jawab Al.

Ketika anak itu masuk, Rose langsung melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan pada-nya.

"Hi aku Rose"

"Scorpius"

"Oh Scorpius Malfoy?" Tanya Al."aku Albus Potter,Kau bisa memanggilku Al" Albus mengulurkan tangannya Scorpius menyambutnya dengan Gembira.

Mereka mengobrol tentang Hogwarts. Tidak lama setelah itu, Troli makanan datang.

Al membeli beberapa Coklat-kodok, dan membukanya. Al menemukan satu kartu Coklat-kodok dan menemukan Ayahnya ada di sana.

"kenapa Dad ada di sini?" Tanya Al.

"oh ya ampun Al dia Ayah mu! kau tak tahu?!" kata Rose.

"tidak"

"kau harus lebih banyak membaca, mungkin kau jarang menemukan Kartu bergambar orangtua-mu di sana, kartu ayah-mu langka sih." Kata Rose.

"benarkah? Lalu kenapa ayah-ku ada di sini?"

"Hugo punya banyak yang bergambar orangtua kami" Rose menunjukan buku yang ada di tasnya "kita bisa lihat di sini"

Buku itu berjudul 'Sejarah Penyihi Hitam yang Telah di Taklukan. Rose membuka halaman berjudul Lord Voldemort: Tom Riddle.

"Lord Voldemord dibunuh oleh Harry Potter, anak yang bertahan hidup." Rose membaca.

"coba baca keterangan yang ada di kartu mu Al!" seru Scorpius.

"Harry Potter, Kepala Kantor Bagian Auror termuda, berhasil membunuh penyihir paling berkuasa pada tahun 1998, di bantu oleh Hermione Weasley nee Granger dan Ronald Weasley."

"WOW!" kata Scorp lagi.

"Al!" seseorang berteriak dari luar.

"ini pasti James" kata Al yang membuka pintu kompertamen. Tiba-tiba…..

DUAAAR! "JAMESSS!" Al berteriak.

"oke permirsa Al berteriak… berteriak apa selanjtnya yang ia lakukan ternyata dia berteriak lagi!" kata Brandon yang mulai menceritakan kejadian itu pada kedua sahabatnya dengan gaya seorang komentator.

"Hi Al!" James memungut sisa-sisa petasan-bom yang di pakainya untuk mengagetkan Albus.

"bukannya _Dad_ melarang-mu membeli itu!" Albus menujuk petasan bom di tangan James.

"ini punya Fred!" kata James "dengar kami akan mendaftar menjadi Beater!"

"apa aku peduli!" kata Al.

"kami Cuma mem-beritahu" kata Fred

"hei Cuma aku yang memberitahu, kau tidak" James menambahkan.

"terserah kalian" Kata Al yang kembali kedalamkompertamen sesudah menutup pintunya.

Beberapa Jam kemudian mereka hamper tiba di Hogwarts.

"kita harus ganti baju" seru Rose yang sudah duluan keluar.

**A/N: aduh nggak ada waktu buat membuat word yang banyak, sorry ya! Mohon di maafkan! ;D**


	5. the Sorting Hat's Decision

**Disclaimer: bukan punyaku, ini punya J.K Rowling. ;D**

Chapter 5: Sorting Hat's Decision

Albus, Scorpius dan Rose mulai turun dari kereta. Mereka melihat sesosok raksasa dengan mata seperti kumbang (jika kepalamu diangkat keatas).

"Albus, Rose senang bertemu kalian!" sapa Raksasa itu dengan ramah.

"Hi Hagrid" jawab Al.

"jadi dia Hagrid?" Scorp bertanya, seperti dia belum pernah bertemu dengan setengah raksasa.

"ya, kenapa?"

"tidak" Scorp dan Al satu perahu dengan Bobbie Longbottom, anak dari Professor Longbottom dan Hannah Longbottom.

"ayahku bilang Hogwarts sangat hebat, tapi tidak tanpa Gib." Bobby tertunduk lemas, dia kehilangan katak pemberian ayahnya, lagi.

"kita pasti bisa menemukannya Bob" Rose berkata dari perahu disebrang mereka.

"ini dia kita sudah sampai!" Hagrid membuka lebar gerbang yang menuju kedalam Hogwarts "ikuti aku"

Mereka mengikuti Hagrid sampai mereka tiba didepan seorang Professor bertubuh kecil.

"Professor Flitwick? Anak-anak kelas 1" Kata Hagrid kepadanya.

"Ya, Hagrid Terimakasih." Orang kecil itu memegang gulungan perkamen yangkelihatan cukup pannjang.

"aku pergi dulu, Professor." Hagrid keluar melewati gerbang yang tadi mereka lewati.

"Nama-ku Filius Flickwick atau kalian bisa menyebutku Profesor Flitwick. Kalian akan diseleksi untuk masuk ke asrama kalian.

"Hogwarts memiliki empat asrama yaitu Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, dan Slytherin, asrama-mu akan menjadi keluarga-mu di sini.

"aku akan tinggalkan kalian sebentar, aku harap kalian tetap tenang." Profesor Flitwick meningalkan mereka.

"apakah kalian tahu bahwa putra ke-dua dari Harry Potter masuk tahun ini?" Tanya seseorang dari kerumunan anak-anak itu.

" apakah yang dia maksud itu kau Al?" Tanya Scorpius dari samping Al.

"Albus Potter?" anak yang tidak dikatahui namanya tadi baru menunjukan diri.

"siapa kau?"Albus bertanya pada anak berambut hitam dan berkulit gelap itu.

"aku Blaine Zabini, senang bertemu dengan-mu" anak itu, Zabini mengulurkan tangan-nya untuk dijabat Al.

Scorpius tertawa mendengar namanya.

"kaupikir namaku lucu? Heh?" Zabini melihat Scorpius dari atas kebawah "Rambut pirang platina yang jarang dilihat, kau pasti seorang Malfoy, si Penghianat!"

"jangan pernah menyebut keluargaku dengan sebutan seperti itu!" Scorpius mulai mengeluarkan kepalan tangannya memperlihatkan-nya seakan ingin menonjok Zabini. Tapi Al melerainya.

"sudah lah Scorp kita bisa menyelesaikan ini tanpa kekerasan"

"Albus kalau kau mau bergabung denganku dan Goyle dan Folkon(tokoh baru dia anak Pansy Parkinson)?, kami bisa menerimamu sebagai teman, jadi kau tidak perlu bersama dengan orang-orang seperti dia" Zabini mengulurkan tangannya, kali ini dia ingin tangannya benar-benar di jabat.

"tidak terimakasih" Albus menolak secara tulus.

"awas kau Potter, juga kau Malfoy!" tapi Professor Flitwick menarik jubah Zabini.

"aku harap kau selesai" Flitwick berkata dari belakang Zabini. Zabini pun kembali ke-barisannya "sekarang kalian ikuti aku"

Profesor Flitwick membawa mereka kedepan sebuah gerbang besar.

"kalian tunggu sebentar, maaf bila kalian harus menunggu lagi" Professor Flitwick masuk ke-dalam pintu besar itu, mereka jadi mendapat sedikit cahaya.

"kelas 1?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang mereka, tapi begitu mereka berbalik orang itu transparan dan melayang, Hantu.

"kau Nick-si-kepala-nyaris-putus!" kata seorang anak perempuan dari barisan.

"Harry Potter! aku tidak pernah benar-benar menyangka, kau akan kembali dalam tubuh anak-anak mu!" kata Nick-si-kepala-nyaris-putus.

"eh…. Aku bukan _Dad_" kata Al.

"kau anaknya kalau begitu, perkenalkan namaku…."

"Nick-si-kepala-nyaris-putus!" seru anak-anak yang lain, menunjuk pada Nick.

"diam kalian! namaku Sir Nicholas, kau bisa memanggilku dengan itu" Kata Sir Nicholas.

"terimakasih Nick." Kata Al, tersenyum.

"aku harap kau di Gryffindor" Nick melayang dan menembus pintu besar itu.

Hati Al mencelos, memang itu yang diharapkan-nya dan keluarganya. dia juga tahu, James juga mengharapkannya di Gryffindor.

"kalian bisa masuk sekarang, ikuti aku." Proffesor Flitwick menggiring mereka kedalam.

Di dalm mereka di sambut banyak mata dari murid-murid Hogwarts lainya. Di atas langit-laigitnya terdapat lilin-lilin yang melayang di atas.

"aku membacanya di 'Sejarah Hogwarts' nama tempat ini 'Aula Besar'"

"terimakasih Rose atas penjelasannya." Kata Scorp kesal.

Di depan terdapat meja panjang untuk para guru, di depan merekalah terdapat sebuah kursi panjang dan tangga kecil-panjang, diatas kursi itu terdapat sebuah topi yang kelihatannya sudah lusuh.

Professor Flitwick menaiki tangga kecil-panjang yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

Seketika itu topi yang kelihatan tidak bernyawa itu mendapat robekan di bagian tengahnya dia mulai bernyanyi.

_**Mungkin kalian kira aku topi biasa yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa**_

_**Tapi sebenarnya aku topi yang cerdas,**_

_**aku bisa membaca pikiran-mu **_

_**walau kelihatannya itu mustahil tapi itu benar-benar aku**_

_**aku pernah berada di sebuah perang besar**_

_**banyak nyawa yang hilang setelah itu**_

_**tapi sekarang semuanya aman**_

_**mungkin kau bertanya kenapa aku mebicarakan ini**_

_**karna mungkin sekolah ini bisa mengalami hal yang sama**_

_**dengan begitu kalian harus memiliki keberanian seperti, Gryffindor**_

_**atau kebijaksanaan dan kesetiaan, Hufflepuff**_

_**mungkin juga kecerdikan dan kepintaran yang dimiliki, Ravenclaw**_

_**bisa saja kelicikan yang dimiliki seorang Slytherin.**_

Lalu topi itu berhenti benyanyi, seluruh aula besar menjadi panik, 'Benarkah perang Hogwarts akan terjadi lagi?' mungkin itulah yang sekarang mereka bicarakan.

"sekarang yang kupanggil namanya silakan duduk di kursi" kata Professor Flitwick "Avis,Julia!"

Julia duduk dikursi itu dan dia dipilih masuk HufflePuff.

"Cenned, Gerald" Kenned maju dan menjadi Gryffindor pertama.

Seterusnya sampai…. "Longbottom, Bobbie!" Bobbie maju sambil ketakutan.

"Gryffindor!" Bobbie berlari menuju meja Gryffindor tapi perjalanannya terhenti.

"Gib!" Bobbie berlari menuju meja Gryffindor dan mengambil kataknya yang meloncat-loncat kearah lainnya di meja. Tapi James menangkap katak itu dengan tidak sengaja.

"ini Bobby kau harus lebih hati-hati." James memberikannya pada Bobbie.

"trims James" Bobbie pun duduk di sebelah Samuel Finnigan.

"baik, kulanjutkan, Potter Albus!" Albus terkejut ketika namanya dipanggil.

Tapi dia tetap maju dan duduk di kursi.

"um… Potter ke-dua, kulihat kau sama dengan Ayahmu, dia juga tak ingin masuk Slytherin."

"jangan Slytherin, kumohon jangan Slytherin" gumam Albus ketakutan.

"Baiklah kau akan ku- masukan ke….. Gryffindor!"

Al tenang sekarang, dia di sambut oleh Victoire Weasley.

"selamat Al!"

Setelah itu Rose masuk Gryffindor, dan Zabini di Slytherin. Al bingung kenapa banyak yang terkejut, saat Scorpius masuk Gryffindor.

"terimakasih untuk kalian kita mendapat guru baru.. mari sambut Proffesor Andreas, dia guru di Dumstrang dulunya, akan mengajar pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam tahun ini.

"Dan kita juga akan mempunyai guru transfigurasi baru, Professor Lockhart"kata Mcgonagall dari mejanya

"Oh yang benar saja Lockhart! Kudengar dia kehilangan ingatannya!" kata Scorpius berbisik, walau saat itu para murid yang terkejut juga membicarakan hal yang sama.

"Dia sudah sembuh Scorp!" kata Rose "_Dad _pernah menjenguknya tapi waktu itu otaknya mulai menyambung jika diajak bicara"

"Diam!" seru Professor McGonagall "kuberitahu sekali lagi bahwa Hutan Terlarang di larang untuk dimasuki untuk semua murid seperti namanya _Terlarang_! Dan beberapa koridor di lantai yang dijaga oleh para guru dilarang di masuki"

"apakah aturan tahun lalu sama seperti itu?" Tanya Rose pada Vicky.

"tidak, ada aturan baru yang seperti itu" jawab Victoire.

"baiklah mari kita makan" McGonagall mengakat tangannya dan seketika itu piring-piring di setiap meja terisi dengan makannan.

"WOW!" seru Scorpius dia mengambil semua makannan yang dia suka.

Setelah itu mereka mengikuti Victoire ke menara Gryffindor.

"ingat Password kita adalah _Hippogriff" _kata Vicky " baiklah ini adalah Ruang Rekreasi kalian, Ini kamar perempuan di kiri dan laki-laki sebaliknya" Vicky langsung menuju kamar anak perempuan.

"selamat tidur Al"

"Selamat tidur Scorpius" kata Al saat mereka mendapat tempat tidur mereka masing-masing

Hari ini adalah Hari yang melelahkan dan menyenangkan.

**A/N: bagaimana Wordnya lebih banyakkan? Aku ingin tahu pedapat kalian tentang chapter kali ini, Review ya…. ;D**


	6. Classes

**Disclaimer: bukan punyaku ini punya J.K Rowling. ;D**

Chapter 6: Class

Kelas terburuk yang perah didapat Albus adalah kelas Profesor Slughorn. Karena setiap kali Albus sedang mengerjakan tugasnya, sesekali Profesor Slughorn menghampiri mejanya, Rose dan Scorp.

"Mr Potter aku tahu kau sangat berbakat dalam ramuan seperti ayahmu..." kalau bukan pertanyaan seperti itu... pasti.. "kau tahu sejak dulu aku tahu kalau ayahmu dan ibumu akan bersama, dan aku yakin kau juga akan berbakat sama dengan mereka" atau... "kau pasti sangat berbakat Mr Potter aku yakin... karena..." dan dia terus berkata seperti itu.

Dan untuk Rose "aku tidak percaya Ms Granger akan memilih lelaki seperti Wheembie... atau siapa namanya..." dan... "Ms Weasley! Aku tahu kau juga akan menjadi 'Penyihir paling cemerlang di usiamu'" atau... "aduk yang rata Mr Marley... entah siapa namamu" eh(?).

Mr Marley adalah nama panggilan baru Slughorn untuk Scorp.

"eh?, Malfoy , sir" kata Scorp, mencoba memperbaiki.

"yah, baiklah Marly kau bisa diterima" Slughorn mengecek ramuan yang lainnya setelah dia mengecek punya Scorpius.

"kua pasti bercanda, kita akan belajar dengan orang itu selama 7 tahun!" kata Scorpius, setelah mereka keluar dari kelas Slughorn: menuju kelas Trasfigurasi.

"sekarang mari kita sambit! Eh.." Bobby sedang berdiri di luar pintu kelas, dia membaca ulang selembar perkamen kecil yang keliahatanya, notes kecil.

"maksudku, mari kita sambut, Proffesor Lockhart!" segera saja dia menyingkir dari pintu, keluarlah Lockhart dengan pakaian yang sangat esentrik.

"mari anak-anak silakan masuk" Lockhart pun tersenyum sekali lagi pada mereka yang hanya diam terpaku, menatapnya.

Mereka menjalankan pelajaran dengan hal-hal super esentrik yang pernah dilakukan seorang guru("mungkin keluarga Scamander tidak separah Lockhart" kata Rose ditengah pelajaran).

Dan pelajaran Herbologi-lah yang yang paling seru dari yang lainnya.

Proffesor Longbottom adalah orang yang sederhana dan tidak banyak memberikan penrtanyaan pribadi(mungkin karena dia sudah mengenal baik orangtua mereka, kecuali Scorp) mereka.

Kebanyakan yanga dia tanyakan adalah tentang pelajaran dan topik yang sedang di bahas. Terkadang dia hanya bertanya tentang kabar keluarga mereka.

Proffesor Longbottom menyuruh mereka melakukan praktek secara langsung.

Pelajaran terakhir, bersama Proffesor Andreas.

Proffesor Andreas adalah orang yang sangat menyeramkan. Dia mempunyai rambut hitam dan hidung yang sangat mancung.

"buka halaman 56" kata Prof Andreas.

Tiba-tiba Al punya perasaan tidak enak dengan itu... entah kenapa dia merasa kepalanya sangat panas seperti terbakar... terutama bagian dahi kirinya...

**A/N: kelihatannya Voldy mau muncul ya? Tapi... liat aja dah kelanjutannya... masa dikasi tahu... oh, ya Review! Klo reviewnya nggak bayak aku nggak mau update.. jd aku nunggu... makanya juga Chapter kemaren belom di update... klo nggak banyak nggak di update! ;D, :)**


	7. Masalah Al

**Disclaimer: punya J.K Rowling, jd bukan punyaku!**

Chapter 7: Latihan Terbang

Al selalu berpikir tentang kapan dia akan mendapat surat dari ayah atau Ibunya, atau mungkin Lily.

James selalu mendapat yang dia inginkan tanpa Mom atau Dad. Setiap hari James punya Al untuk menjadi bahan kejahilannya.

"Al, kau harus bersabar" kata Jane Thomas.

"AL! Kita akan mendapat latihan terbang hari ini!" kata seseorang, yang berlari dari pintu aula besar ke meja Gryffindor, Scorpius.

"tapi Proffesor Longbottom, tidak bilang apa-apa soal terbang..." kata Bobby, tentu saja dia harus memanggil ayahnya Proffesor disini.

"kau mau masuk tim Qudditch, tidak?" tanya Samuel, lebih mudah bila memanggilnya Sam.

"aku tidak tertarik" jawab Bobby.

Proffesor Longbottom datang ke meja Gryffindor dan menghampiri mereka.

"anak-anak kelas satu... kita akan latihan terbang hari ini!" katanya.

"kenapa anda tidak bilang dari kemarin?" tanya Rose.

"aku hampir lupa untuk memberitahu kalian!" kata Proffesor "nikmati sarapan kalian!" setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian burung hantu berterbangan di langit-langit aula besar. Salah satu dari burung itu adalah burung hantu salju milik Al, Hermius.

Hermius menjatuhkan surat dari atas Al, dan Al menangkapnya.

"Surat dari Dad!" Seru Al, kepada Scorpius dan Rose.

Rose juga mendapat coklat kodok dari Hugo dan surat dari Orangtuanya. Scorpius berusaha, membuat burung hantu-elangnya, pergi dari mejanya untuk memakan sisa makanannya.

Al hanya bisa mengelangkan kepalanya dan dia mulai membuka surat itu.

_Dear Al,_

_Aku hanya berharap kau tidak mebuat kekacauan di sana. Dan jadilah anak yang baik. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berkata begini tapi...aku rasa kau punya masalah di sekolah, dan itu jarang terjadi padamu yang tenang. Jadi jangan sungkan membicarakan masalahmu padaku. Dan aku mohon agar kau menceritakan masalahmu pada Scorpius atau Rose, akan membuatmu lebih baik. Sampai ketemu di natal._

_Love,_

_Dad._

'_dari mana dia tahu kalau aku bersahabat dengan Scorp?' _tanya Albus dalam hati.

Pelajaran terbang bersama Ms Bell baru saja dimulai. Ms Bell sedang memperlihatkan caranya memanggil sapu.

"katakan 'UP' setelah tangan mu ditaruh di atas sapu" katanya.

Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik Al sudah bisa membuat sapunya tertangkap di tangannya. Yang kedua Scorp berhasil membuat sapunya mengenai hidungnya.

"jangan tertawa" katanya.

Rose masih bersikeras untuk memanggil sapunya, walau Ms Bell sudah menyuruh mereka berhenti melakukannya dan mengambilnya dengan cara biasa.

"aku akan ke toilet dulu.." kata Ms Bell yang berlari kembali ke kastil. Dan beberapa menit kemudian Proffesor Longbottom berlarian mengejar sesuatu.

"tolong aku, untuk mengambil _polong menjerit _itu!" Proffesor Longbottom terjatuh, ketika dia hampir saja berhasil, menangkap polong yang seukuran dengan Snitch itu. Polong itu memang nampak seperti snitch berwarna hijau dan sama cepatnya dengan Snitch.

Dengan tanpa berpikir panjang Al sudah naik ke sapunya lebih dulu.

"aku tidak mau kau membuat kita ke kurangan poin lagi karenamu! Kau sudah mengamil setengah poin Gryffindor di kelas Proffesor Andreas!" kata Rose, yang menahan Albus.

"aku hanya mau membantu!" kata Al, yang melesat ke udara dengan cepatnya.

Dia berusaha mengejar Snitch itu.. eh.. Polong menjerit itu. Al berrusaha mencarinya kemana-mana dan Hap! Dia menemukannya!.

"Albus Potter!" seru seseorang dari bawah, suara diantara suara aplaus para murid Gryffindor yang juga terpesona.

Proffesor Longbottom sudah sangat senang sekali.

"ikut aku!" katanya sambil tidak menampakan kecurigaan sedikitpun.

Oh bagus... Al akan di keluarkan? Dia hanya berharap hanya akan mengurangi poin asramanya saja, walau akn mebuatnya dibenci semua Gryffindor. Berharap agar kepala Asramanya ini bisa memaafkannya atas pelangaran peraturan.

Proffesor Longbottom masuk ke kelas Herbologinya dan memanggil seorang murid kkelas lima.

"ini Nathaniel Wood" katanya, memperkenalkan Nathan.

"Albus Potterr" kata Al, dengan gugup.

"aku baru saja menemukan Seeker baru untukmu!" kata Proffesor Longgbottom.

"aku..?" tanya Al, sekarang dia berimajinasi kalau dia menjadi Seeker termuda setelah ayahnya.

"tapi, dia kelas satu.." kata Wood.

"tenang saja, aku akan memberitahu McGonagall" kata Proffesor Longbottom.

"aku Nathaniel Wood, Kapten Tim Quidditch Gryffindor" kata Wood.

"ku rasa, sapu yang cepat adalah sapu yang cocok untuknya..." kata Proffesor Longbottom.

"aku sudah punya sapu..." Al dipotong oleh Wood sendiri.

"apa sapumu?" tanya Wood.

"Cowbat 900" kata Al.

"itu kurang cepat! aku mengajurkanmu membeli, Firebolt 2002!" kata Wood, sangat antusias.

"akan ku usahakan" kata Al.

"jangan beritahu siapapun tentang ini!" kata Wood sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"jadi Al, kau bersedia masuk ke tim?" tanya Proffesor Longbottom.

"Tentu saja!" Al mengucapkan terimakasih dan Pergi meninggalkan Proffesor Longbottom dan Wood.

"aku masuk tim!" bisik Al ke sepupu dan sahabatnya, di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"OMG! Albus! aku turut senang!" kata Scorp, melupakan Prnya.

"aku harus membalas Dad..." Al berlari, menuju kamarnya dan mengambil selembar perkamen dan pena bulu.

_Dear Dad._

_Aku masuk Tim! Aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi seeker termuda setelah kau!. Dan tolong berikan aku sapu baru, walau aku tahu sapu sangat mahal tapi tolong(ini ide Nathan Wood, kapten Gryffindor) belikan Firebolt 2002!. Dan aku usahakan, membicarakan tentang masalah ku ke Scorp dan Rose. Aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat pelajaran Proffesor Andreas, dibagian dahi kananku. Tapi hari ini aku baik-baik saja. _

_Love your son,_

_Albus S.P_

_P.S: see you in Christmas!_

Al masih belum memberitahukan tentang itu ke sahabatnya, tentang dahinya yang sakit.

**A/N: aku tahu ini agak mirip dengan kejadian Harry, tapi aku juga ingin Al menjadi seeker apalagi untuk Gryffindor. Dan yah, beritahu aku yang punya Pottermore... ;D**

**Neville adalah kepala asrama Gryffindor**


	8. Buku dari seorang Misterius

**Disclaimer: hanya Hobbie jadi bukan punya ku.**

Chapter 8: The Book.

Nick si kepala nyaris putus, Hampir memberitahukan berita itu ke seluruh anak Gryffindor. Berita tentang Al yang masuk tim Quidditch dengan usia semuda itu.

Sarapan hari itu di jalankan dengan kegiatan seperti biasa, kecuali kalau itu hari libur. Scorp mengatakan kalau ayahnya bilang 'dia tidak akan dimarahi, walau tidak masuk Slytherin'

"lagipula kelihatannya dia sangat antusias dengan mu, Al!" kata Scorp ditengah sarapan.

Bagian yang paling tidak disukai Al adalah, ketika James masih terus berusaha membuatnya memakan 'Fresh Gilly', makanan lelucon ciptaan Fred dan James.

Bahkan mereka telah membuat Roxanne, Dominique, Bobby, Molly, Lucy dan Rose untuk memakannya!.

"kalau kau tidak memakannya, kami akan bilang Vicky dimana kau menyembunyikan foto Teddy waktu kecil, dan kau pasti akan dimarahi Teddy habis-habisan!" seru James, kegirangan.

Dengan begitu Al terpaksa memakan Lumut berlendir dan berbau itu(dia masih belum tahu apa maksud mereka membuat benda seperti itu).

Teddy tidak pernah mau kalau foto kecilnya ditemukan, dan Al pernah menemukan satu. Dia menyimpannya di kotak penyimpannya di bawah tempat tidurnya. James menemukannya dan dia sudah berjanji agar tidak memberitahu Teddy.

Hal yang paling gawat bila James memberitahu Vicky adalah, Vicky akan bilang itu lucu(walau itu memang lucu). Dan Teddy akan memarahinya habis-habisan.

"James!, kalau kau bilang pada Teddy aku tidak akan segan bilang pada Mom, kalau kau pernah menemukan karangannya waktu kecil, tetang dia yang jatuh cinta pada Dad!" kata Al, membalas.

"jangan! Al aku mohon" James memelas, berusaha mendapat simpati dari adiknya ini.

"jangan beri tahu Ted!" seru Al.

"baik..." James berjalan dengan santainya ke ruang rekreasi.

Al, Rose dan Scorp memutuskan untuk pergi ke pondok Hagrid.

Hagrid, yang Sekarang di depan pundoknya itu di hiasi dengan hisan Natal bergemelapan(walau itu masih pagi) dan lampunya dinyalakan.

"Hagrid!" Rose memanggil Hagrid, yang sedang menyiram tanaman labunya.

"Rose! Albus... dan siapa kau?" tanyanya Pada Scorp.

"um.. Scorpius malfoy sir..." kata Scorp ragu-ragu.

"kudengar kau di Gryffindor!" kata Hagrid kegirangan, sambil mempersilakan mereka masuk "dan itu keajaiban di sejarah keluarga malfoy!"

"terima kasih sir..." Scorp mulai menganggap Hagrid raksasa yang baik, atas sikap ramah yang masih di biasakannya di pondoknya itu.

"aku harap, kami mendapat pelajaranmu tahun ini" kata Rose, tersenyum.

"kalian akan mendapatnya di kelas tiga!" kata Hagrid. Al, Scorp, dan Rose sudah akan masuk ke kastil. Langit sudah gelap dan Al baru mengingat sesuatu...

"aku harap, aku tidak melewatkan detensiku dengan Proffesor Andreas..." kata Albus, yang segera berlari kedalam kastil, mencari kelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam. akhirnya dia sampai di depan pintu ruang kantor Proffesor Andreas.

"Albus Potter" kata seseorang dari kantor Proffesor Andreas, suara nya melengking bagai orang renta, sangat misterius dan berkerudung.

"Mr Potter! Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?!" Proffesor Andreas segera membawa masuk Al ke kantornya

"Alfins, pergilah aku tidak akan menerima barang rongsokmu itu!" Proffesor Andreas melempar sebuah buku bersampul hitam, yang sudah sangat tua ke arah orang dengan jubah serba hitam itu. Orang itu segera berlari keluar dari kantor, setelah dia mengambil buku itu.

"Mr Potter, kau masih ingat tentang: Kenapa kau mendapat Detensi denganku?" tanya Proffesor Andreas.

"karena aku melawanmu?" kata Al dengan tegas, tanpa ragu. walau dia tahu kemungkinan kalau dia menjawab akan mendapat hukuman lagi dari Andreas.

"tepat sekali!" jawab Andreas begitu saja "maka itu aku ingin agar kau mengecek semua daftar pemberontakan, dan pelanggaran Peraturan 22 tahun lalu oleh anak-anak Hogwarts... sendiri..."

Andreas membawa buku besar yang besar dan bersampul coklat tua. "tenang saja, kau akan menjalani detensi ini selama satu minggu. Jadi kau masih bisa melanjutkan ini besok, sampai selesai!" Andreas berjalan menuju pintu kantornya dan membiarkan Al bekerja sendirian.

Al mengambil selembar perkamen dari meja Andreas dan mulai membuka buku itu. Tertulis: _Pelanggaran Peraturan dan Hukumannya, Tahun 1995_

Dan nama yang Al lihat pertama kalinya adalah:

_Harry James Potter:_

_Asrama: Gryffindor_

_Melawan assisten mentri, tentang kembalinya Kau-Tahu-Siapa._

_Detensi: Bersama Dolores Umbrige_

Yang kedua:

_Harry James Potter:_

_Asrama: Gryffindor_

_Berbohong tentang kembalinya Kau-Tahu-Siapa kepada Asiten Mentri._

_Detensi: dengan Dolores Umbrige._

Hampir semua halaman diisi dengan hal yang sama dan nama yang sama, dan itu membuat kepala Al panas.

_Hermione Jean Granger:_

_Asrama: Gryffindor_

_Pemberontakan terhadap Asisten mentri_

_Detensi: hanya pengurangan poin asrama_

_Fred Gideon Weasley:_

_Asrama: Grffindor_

_Membuat mainan yang tidak berguna untuk Edukasi_

_Detensi: pengurangan Poin Asrama._

Al rasa semua nama itu di tempatkan dengan waktu yang tidak berurutan, tapi dia masih terus mencatat nama-nama dan pelangarannya.

_George Fabian Weasley:_

_Asrama: Gryffindor_

_Membuat mainan tidak berguna untuk Edukasi_

_Detensi: hanya pengurangan poin asrama._

Dan kembali lagi dia melihat nama-nama para Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, atau bahkan orangtuanya. anehnya dia tidak melihat nama seorang Slytherin sama sekali.

"jadi bagaimana, Potter?" tanya Proffesor Andreas, ketika dia baru masuk ke kantornya.

"kenapa Dad ada disini?" tanya Al, memalingkan wajah polosnya ke wajah garang Andreas.

"itu perbuatan ayahmu..." senyuman licik dan dingin itu membalas wajah tidak-tahu-apa-apa Al "dia orang yang cengeng dan arogan juga sangat payah, hanya menfaatkan orang untuk melakukan tugasnya..."

"jangan pernah menghina dad!" Al sudah berdiri dari posisi duduknya, dengan tatapan marah pada Andreas.

"dan kau sama saja dengan dia!" Andreas melajutkan.

"Dad bukanlah orang payah!" kata Al.

"aku akan menambah masa detensimu Mr Potter!" Andreas sudah menggunakan tongkatnya, dan dia mengarahkannya ke Albus.

"aku tidak akan pernah menyukai orang seperti itu! Jangan harap aku akan menambahkan poin untuk asramamu lagi! Sekarang keluar!" Proffesor Andreas, sudah menunjukan jari telunjuknya ke arah pintu kantor.

Tentu saja dengan senang hati Al melakukannya. Al masih kesal dengan perkataan kasar itu kepada ayahnya. Tentu saja tidak mungkin dia akan memberitahu Dad, dia akan memberitahu mom.

Di koridor Al bertemu dengan orang yang memakai jubah hitam tadi. Dia membawa sekantung benda-benda dengan kantung tepung(sepertinya begitu) bekas pakai.

"Albus Potter" dia mendekati Albus dan memegang tangan Al dengan tangannya yang kotor "Aku ingin kau memiliki ini..." dia menunjukan buku yang baru dilempar Profffesor Andreas.

"um... aku tidak boleh menerima apapun dari orang yang tidak ku kenal..." kata Al dengan sopan, dan dia kembali berjalan.

"buku ini bisa memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan, hanya dengan menulis apa yang kau inginkan di buku ini..." kata lelaki tua itu.

Al yang tertarik langsung berbalik. Dia hanya akan mencobanya untuk sekali dan setelah itu akan dikembalikanya, tapi itu hanya rencana.

"baiklah, aku akan mengirim surat padamu bila buku ini tidak menarik..." Albus mengambil buku tua itu dari tangan si orang bertundung itu.

"tuliskan nama: Joan Alfins di amplop depan surat..." kata Lelaki itu, yang menghilang dari pandangan, bagai bayangan.

Al langsung menuju ruang rekreasi dan membawa buku itu kedepan Sahabatnya.

"Al, kau membawa rongsokan?" tanya Rose, yang sudah memasang wajah jijik ke buku yang sudah sobek sampulnya itu.

"Al?.. sebenarnya kau terkena firus apa?" Scorp memeriksa suhu tubuh Al, dengan menaruh tangannya di dahi Al.

"sebenarnya apa maksudmu?" tanya Al, dia membuka halaman buku itu, dan isinya kosong.

"oh hebat Al! Kau benar-benar membawa rongsokan!" Rose kembali menengelamkan wajahnya ke, buku yang baru di pinjamnya di perpustakaan.

Al kembali ke kamarnya dan kemudian merenungkan buku itu, bagaimana cara melihat isinya. Al menuliskan: '_Aku ingin pena bulu itu melayang'_ Al menutup buku itu dan melihat kalau pena itu terbang.

Dia turun ke ruang rekreasi untuk bertemu sahabatnya lagi.

**A/N: sebenarnya aku sedang mood update... jadi walau sibuk-sibuknya, aku masih bisa mood, menghilangkan stress besar akibat tugas yang banyak. **

**Jadi Snape itu bisa dibilang mirip Proff Andreas**


	9. Howler untuk James

**Disclaimer: bukan punya saya, ini punya Mrs Rowling yang saya sayangi! **

Chapter 9: Howler James

Al pada akhirnya memberitahu tentang dahinya yang sakit pada kedua sahabatnya. Walau pada akhirnya, yang dia dapat hanya saran-saran, yang biasa disebut Aunt Hermione.

Pagi ini berjalan seperti biasa. Pelajaran dilakukan dengan teratur. Dan hari ini Al menanti jawaban dari Dad. namun, Hermius tidak datang pagi ini.

"kemungkinan ada misi Auror seperti biasa" hibur Rose.

yang tidak biasa, Harold, burung hantu coklat James. Datang ke meja James dengan membawa surat bersampul merah. 'Howler'. Harold sudah sering membawa surat merah itu setiap bulan.

"oh, ini dia Howler pertama mum tahun ini..." kata James dengan wajah santai.

Harold yang sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi langsung kabur dari meja. James membuka amplop surat itu yang mulai membentuk mata dan bibir.

"_James Sirius Potter!"_ suara mum bergema di aula besar, dan McGonaggal yang duduk di meja panjang guru, menggelengkan kepala.

"_Sudah kubilang jangan membuat kekacauan disekolah!, dan kau meledakan toilet Hogwarts!. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau akan benar-benar mengikuti jejak paman-pamanmu!_

"_kau juga menggangu sepupumu!, berapa kali kubilang?!. Aku tidak mau mendengar kalau kau membuat kekacauan lagi!, atau kalau kau mencoba meledakan Toilet Mrytle Merana, James aku akan menghukummu saat natal!" _

Surat itu mulai merobek dirinya sendiri, dan membentuk sebuah tulisan: 'Jangan Menghindar'.

"rumah akan kacau lagi..." kata Rose dari samping Al.

Al kembali membuka buku, yang menurut Rose rongsokan itu.

"dan kau tetap masih membuka buku rongsokan itu Al." Kata Rose "kau tahu?, kurasa kau mulai tergila-gila pada buku rongsok itu"

"Rose kau tidak mengerti..."Al keluar dari aula besar.

"kau tahu Rose?" tanya Scorp "Al punya caranya sendiri..."

Diluar, Al masih terus berjalan sambil melihat lantai. Sampai-sampai dia menabrak seseorang.

"Potter, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi..." kata suara yang sangat Al kenal, Blaine Zabini.

"mau apa kau Zabini?" Tanya Al, sambil mengambil posisi untuk kembali berdiri.

"kudengar kau menjadi Seeker Gryffindor..."

"itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Al...!" panggil seseorang dari koridor menuju aula besar.

"mau apa kau Zabini?" Scorp datang dari kejauhan.

"aku degar potter akan menjadi Seeker. Dan dia akan mendapat Firebolt 2002..." kata Zabini.

"dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Scorp terheran-heran.

"Peeves, dia berteriak tentang itu di tangga menuju kelas Proffesor Slughorn..."

"Pasti dia menguping lagi!" bisik Scorp.

"Buku apa itu Potter?" Zabini menarik buku 'itu' dari tangan Al.

"berikan itu kembali!" Al berusaha merebut buku itu kembali.

"oh, kita lihat saja Potter! Aku akan mendapat bagian di Tim quidditch nanti!" Zabini menyeringai puas, setelah itu dia meninggalkan Albus.

"kita harus lihat Try Out James dan Fred!" seru Scorp, menarik tangan Albus, seakan menyeretnya.

"Scorp! Jangan tarik bajuku!" Al mengambil buku itu dari lantai.

-_-di lapangan-_-

"aku, tidak tahu kalau akan ada Try Out di hari senin?!" kata Al, berusaha mengikuti langkah Scorp yang sangat senang.

"hei!, Al, kau datang untuk kami?" Fred muncul dengan seragam quidditch dibelakang mereka.

"Al, ada bungkusan yang kelihatan sapu di Aula besar sedang menunggu!" seru James yang sedang berlari kearah mereka, dia juga sudah mengenakan seragam quidditch Gryffindor.

"Sapu?" mata Al jadi berlinang-linang kesengangan "Firebolt 2002!" Al berlari menuju aula besar, dengan background suara James yang berteriak "APA!" dan "DAD!".

"Albus! Hadiah yang bagus!" seru Dominique, si Tomboy yang baru keluar dari aula besar, ketika mereka berpapasan. kelihatannya dia sedang mengunyah permen karet.

Ketika Al masuk ke aula besar, bagian tengah meja Gryffindor, tepat dimana Rose sedang duduk. Dipenuhi oleh anak Gryffindor lainnya.

"Al! Apakah aku boleh mencobanya?" tanya Sam.

"um..., boleh, tapi aku takut McGonaggal tahu" Al mengambil sapu yang sudah lebih dulu dibuka bungkusnya, ke kamarnya.

"Al!, sapu itu hebat!" kata Scorp "bolehkah aku mencobanya?"

"sebaiknya, tidak" kata Al, pada akihirnya "aku takut Proffesor Longbottom marah padaku!"

"baiklah" kata Scorp "lalu bagaimana dengan buku ini?" sekarang dia memegang buku bersampul lusuh itu, dan mengeringai mengerikan. Sifat asli Seorang 'Malfoy' yang dimilikinya keluar.

"Scorp, jangan bermain denganku, sekarang berikan buku itu!" Al membalas Scorpius dengan tatapan seorang 'Weasley',dengan mata hijau 'Potter'. sambil mengulurkan salah satu tangannya yang kosong.

"Ok, dengan Syarat,aku boleh naik sapumu!" Scorp yang ketakutan langsung mengembalikan buku itu deengan senyum yang dibuat-buat manis.

"baikalah, selesai natal!" Al dengan santainya kembali kekamarnya.

"tapi!, itu satu minggu lagi!" seru Scorp kecewa.

**A/N: Hallo! Maaf kelamaan nggak update karena keseruan buka youtube :P. Aku tahu ini wordsnya dikit banget! Tapi aku sebenarnya lagi pengen buat satu Chapter dengan bahasa inggris, I hope you don't mind. Aku pengen mempersembahkan satu chapter itu untuk temanku! Maaf untuk yang keberatan, kalo ada aku tetep pake bahas Indonesia, klo nggak pake Bahasa Inggris boleh?. Please! :') sekalian buat Improve inggrisku yang anjlok karena Grammar mistakes! Hahaha! Maaf ya! Klo Chapter kesepuluh kemungkinan akan banyak salah Grammar! Tapi aku tetep ngotot pake bahasa English.**

**LunaScamander17, :)**


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note  
aku tahu ini author's note untuk cerita ini yang pertama. Tapi begini yang ingin kubilang:**

**Cerita ini telah ku relakan untuk menjadi 'Story Switch'. Aku bertukar cerita dengan Jennie.F-101. Nggak sih sebenarnya cerita ini memang sudah di ADOPTED oleh Jennie.F-101 dan aku telah mengadopsi ceritanya yang berjudul: Pevensies Go To Hogwarts. Aku nggak tahu apakah dia akan mengubah judulnya, yang jelas bukan aku lagi yang melanjutkan story ini... **

**LunaScamander17  
GOD Bless You! **


End file.
